Let Night Be One With Day
by DragonArtist93
Summary: Two years can change anyone; and it certantly has.
1. Two Years Today

Ok, I'm revamping this story (for the second time…) I had a problem with OC's the last two times so I'm rewriting it to avoid that horrid mishap. As per the old versions, Yugi was in the accident (I will actually write about this all and explain everything) and he doesn't change as drastically. All other characters will be kept to their original format as best as possible. If you think a character (besides Yugi) has changed, please inform me, I will fix it. Thank you for reading.

**Two Years Today**

Joey:

Today was a Saturday, but unlike other Saturdays, this was the Saturday that Yugi died two years ago. Of course, no one could prove it; his body was never found. The only thing that remained was a burning car – his – and two sets of bloody footprints, one next to the window and one nearly three hundred feet away. No one could explain the prints. It was first speculated that they were Yugi's, but he would have made other prints before the three hundred mark. The only proof that Yugi was ever in the car was the blood; every drop his.

Like last year's Saturday I sat in my bed staring at the ceiling, wondering what Yugi would have wanted to do today. And like last year's Saturday I smelt the burgers being cooked downstairs. Yugi loved burgers, especially Grandpa's. Like last year's Saturday I walked slowly past Yugi's old room – the guest room now – and into the kitchen.

"Hello Joey, can you tell the others I'm almost done?" Grandpa asked every year's Saturday.

"Sure." I forced my yearly smile.

By now our routine was down, even though we've only done this two times. I didn't need to say anything; Tea and Tristan knew Grandpa was ready.

Last year's Saturday Yugi begged Grandpa to make his famous burgers for us all. It was our tribute to Atem's passage into the afterlife. Since then we've decided to recreate the event, this time to tribute both of their passages.

"May their duels be long and confusing." Tristan toasted. We all solemnly joined in.

We ate silently and thought back on our last two years. After Yugi died we all fell apart; Tea moved closer to the city and started attending dance school. Tristan went on to be a dirt bike racer, he was good but he was busy all the time. I went on to be a mechanic, unfortunately it was in a shadier part of town and I constantly risked being robbed or killed. About three months ago Grandpa had a panic attack and required someone to move in with him; he asked me to help him.

Tea looked up abruptly, "I have to go, I'm sorry." She got up without another word.

We watched her leave.

"I wonder why she left." Grandpa asked.

"Who knows?" I spoke quietly. "Hey when's that new card pack coming out?"

"It came out last Tuesday, were you looking for something?"

"Yeah, I really need an Excalibur Knight."

I never gave up Duel Monsters; in fact I became more entrenched in it. I attended every local tournament and even went on to Regionals. I did qualify for nationals but I just plain couldn't afford to go. Grandpa tried to offer the money but I refused, he was still spending so much on Yugi's investigation.

"Excalibur? You can't use him, you run dragons." He laughed slightly.

"I was thinking about making a Six Samurai deck actually."

"Well I'm lost." Tristan laughed. "Hey Joey, do you even win?" He grinned.

"Yes I do!" I grabbed him by the collar and head locked him. He slipped out of it and put his hands up in loose fists. I copied him and jabbed right, but he blocked and hit me good in the chest.

"Now boys." Grandpa warned, watching me catch my breath.

"Sorry Gramps." Tristan laughed, it was hard to keep us down for long.

Atem:

I couldn't help but chuckle lightly, Mana watched me with fascinated eyes. She grabbed my looking glass and peered in.

"Must you always do that?" I laughed, taking it back.

"I want to see what you see." She groaned. "I always see Mahad looking at me and pointed to the book I need to read still." She sighed.

"We see what we must." My spirits were light today.

"Then why do you see them? After all they are with the living."

"Perhaps I will know one day. Until then I watch as they trip through life." While I can very well wait for the day I see them again, I know it will be a marvelous day. "That book Mahad was pointing to?"

She stuck her tongue out and disappeared, hopefully to do her homework.

"Pharaoh?" A very familiar voice tore my attention from my friends.

"Tea?" Though I knew she could, she never came here. "Is something wrong? You don't usually visit the dead."

"Is it true?" Her eyes were weary and her soul wasn't as bright. Rumor had it her soul could blind the blind.

"What truth are you seeking?"

"You know what I ask."

"Actually I don't." But she didn't make any intent to answer my question. So I thought on anything she could possibly be confused about. The answer hit me hard. "Yes it's true."

Her souls glow dimmed even more; her face drained of its blood. "And you're ok with this?" She shouted, causing Seto to turn around violently, Blue-eyes already summoned.

"Tea, I am not 'OK' with this no." Seto went back to his scrolls, but his dragon never moved. "I would destroy Death if I could, but I can't. My only hope is that Yugi is strong enough to break free on his own."

"Strong enough?" Her voice rose again, I became worried that Blue-eyes would attack soon. "He does horrible things because he is not willing to stand up to Death!"

"There is nothing we can do about that."

"Don't you care at all?" This yell made not only Seto cringe angrily, but me as well.

In my burst of anger I summoned Slifer to my aid; his mass power causing the whole throne room to shake.

Tea's eyes widened as she realized her mistake. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean it like that. I forget that you're dead sometimes. Look I really need your help."

"I can't." Slifer was already retreating as my temper calmed. Of course I cared; of course I wanted to help Yugi. "As long as I'm dead I can only watch."

"What if you shared a body with someone?"

"No, I left for that very reason." Seto gave me his 'look' and I knew instantly what he was thinking. "Do you honestly think that old wives tale was true?"

"Well my Pharaoh, considering that the 'old wives' took care of you after your coma…" He trailed off, obviously hinting that he believed the ridiculous stories. "Perhaps if she goes to the Gravekeepers and asks them if the stories are true…?"

"He has a good idea," I mused quietly. "Here, Tea, if you want my help you will need to go to the Ishtar's and ask them if the old tale is true. If they ask which tale you mean tell them I told you to ask, they'll understand."

"Alright, I'll see you soon then." She vanished without another word.

"Do you think it's true Seto?"

"I would like to think so my lord." Blue-eyes roared in agreement and vanished slowly.

Ok that was chapter 1 of my new installment of Let Night Be; One With Day. Please respond or whatnots and remember that I'm trying my best ok. :)


	2. Trip To Egypt

I apologize for taking so obscenely long to update… I forgot that I actually managed to make a bearable version on this story XD so here's chapter 2. I hope it's worth reading.

* * *

**Trip to Egypt**

Tea:

A few days after Yugi's accident I found that I could teleport to any destination of my choice. I had no explanation for it but if I wanted to be at my house - I could be anywhere - but then I'd be home. No solid thoughts or movement was required.

Today I needed to be in Egypt. After all, that's where the Gravekeepers lived. When I opened my eyes I was greeted by sand and blinding light. It took a few seconds before my eyes were adjusted enough for me to see. Now I just needed to find the hidden door to the Ishtar's home.

"Hello Tea." Marik spoke softly behind me.

Or they could find me. "I need to speak to Ishizu concerning some… tales…"

One blond eyebrow arched perfectly up. "And you expect me to break tradition and let you into our place? Do you know that it's completely forbidden to outsiders like yourself?"

"The Pharaoh has sent me." I could only hope that his authority over them was still respected.

He motioned for me to follow. We only walked a few hundred feet to get to the door that was perfectly hidden beneath the sand.

"Why have you brought her here?" Odin asked cautiously. He didn't want to see Marik punished.

"Silence and bring me Ishizu." He spoke softly.

"As you wish." He bowed and walked away.

Mere seconds passed when she arrived.

"How odd it is to see you here Tea." Her eyes never left her brother.

"I come on behalf of the Pharaoh." I let the words sink in. The silence became nearly unbearable but I had no choice then to stand and wait.

"The answer is yes."

How did she know?

"Wait!" I yelled, but she kept walking away. No one stopped me as I chased after her.

Ishizu led me into a room small room dimly lit with candles. She motioned at the sarcophagus - the centerpiece of the room - and left, saying one thing.

"See for yourself."

When I turned back to her she was gone.

I didn't want to go any closer, Atem had been dead for five millennia; his body would be nothing more than a blackened shell. Mummies weren't my thing.

Unfortunately my curiosity overtook my legs and I found myself inching closer to investigate. The outside of the sarcophagus was covered in hieroglyphs depicting his short life on earth. The inside however, was beyond anything I could have ever expected.

Atem:

"Mahad, I need your help."

He appeared before me. "What is it my Lord?"

"Do you believe the Gravekeeper's secret?" I asked with a sad yet unnerved undertone to my normally confident voice.

"Yes Pharaoh." His voice was cautious, reserved.

I turned my attention back to the looking glass. There I saw a sarcophagus and my body, perfectly preserved. Not a single hair was missing from my ageless head. Even from this distance I could see my chest rise and fall. My clothes were an exact replica of the ones I wore now, or perhaps mine were the copy?

"The years have been kind." And they had been. I grew too.

"Though long to the humans, they are nothing compared to you." He sunk to his knees, knowing full well the implications of his statement.

"How long have you known this?" Seto asked in disbelief. He put his scroll away and crossed his arms.

"It was a secret trusted to me." Mahad turned to face me and bowed. "I'm so sorry my Lord. I would have told you but I was bound with my life."

"You're damned if you do and damned if you don't." I muttered. "If I'm not human…?"

"There's no name for you." He rose to leave, then stopped, "master of stones perhaps?"

Joey:

"Hey Tristan, I need your help. Regionals is in two weeks and I need some practice." I had my deck in my hands.

"No, you just want to win for once." He stuck his tongue out and dogged my punch.

"Shut up and duel me!" I yelled.

He sighed and grabbed the extra "deck" out of my room. It was really just a random collection of old cards that I could never trade because nobody wanted them.

"Alright, I'll go first." Tristan drew his sixth card and set one monster.

I drew my card and looked at my hand pleased.

"First off, I'll activate charge of the light brigade." Good, I dropped a Lightpulsar dragon, Lyla and compulsory. "I'll add Ryko to my hand. Now I'll summon Lyla." I ended my turn and milled my three cards.

Tristan looked a little disappointed, he probably had Gardna set. He placed two cards in his backfield.

To add insult to injury I drew a Monster Reborn.

But first I summoned Eclipse Wyvern.

"I use bottomless trap hole."

"Forbidden Lance." I smirked, he sighed grumpily. "Now Lyla's effect." She switched to defense and destroyed his second trap. Poor Mirror Force. "Banish Wyvern to special summon Red-eyes Darkness Metal Dragon. His effect to special Lightpulsar. Lightpulsar, attack his face down." Gardna, predictable Tristan. "Red-eyes, attack him directly." I had three monsters now and he was short twenty eight hundred life points.

"I activate Reborn on Gardna."

That was a waste.

"Special Darkflare and use his effect." I discarded a Darkflare from my hand and a Lightpulsar from my deck to banish his reborn. "Good game?" I extended my hand. Though I didn't reduce his life points to zero, I had three very big dragons on my side of the field and his side was completely empty.

"Yeah… whatever."

"Are you sure?" Grandpa's voice spoke up excitedly.

Tristan and I went into the kitchen to investigate.

"Oh great news!" Grandpa glowed after hanging up the phone.

"What news?" Tea asked.

Wait, when did she get here?

Grandpa seemed unfazed as he hugged us all. "They found Yugi's DNA!"

I noticed Tea's face cringe a bit. She was hiding something.

* * *

So I hope you liked it. Trust me this story is going somewhere, and I won't take nearly as long to update. Review please, I listen to every suggestion I get.


End file.
